The Decision of a Lifetime
by IceDragonAnnihalator
Summary: Ranma is cursed to forever be a girl, and has taken the name of Ranko. Read to find how she accepts this, or possibly doesn't accept it. This is just a toss out, probably not gonna continue.


Hiya ummmmmmmm well this is my first fan fic. Hope you like it, plz tell me what you think of it by reviewing. This is just kinda a toss-out, I'm not looking to continue it.

I was just kinda bored and decided to revisit it. I wrote this a long time ago, but because I thought it wasn't very good I took it from and just left it on my computer to do nothing. I just revised it and decided to repost it. If anyone wants to continue this you can, but please message me and get my permission first.

P.S. I don't own Ranma ½ and I never will.

P.S.S I call Ranma's female form Ranko at all times. Sorry if I forget.

A young woman walked upon a street in the ward of Nermia. Ah yes Nermia, the center of all chaos it seems, many fights were fought here and many legends were forged here. It seemed that this woman was also brought here. She had a slim form, with the coveted hour glass figure that many women sought for. The clothes she wore were simple in contrast to most traditional Japanese, just a gentle blue colored sweater which contrasted her fiery red hair, which flowed across her shoulders and back with a seemingly silky smooth and shiny look to it, along with some dark blue-blue jeans.

She slowly looked toward the dark grey clouds in the sky as she walked upon a street toward her apartment when lightning brightened the air around her and thunder shook the ground she walked upon.

'It sure is raining a lot today' she thought to herself, then she heard thunder crashing louder then before as the rain began it was then she decided to quickly run home to her apartment to attempt to avoid the rain.

Sure she was fast, but it seemed the heavens refused to allow this and rain began pouring over her as she finally reached her apartment. Once she was inside she sighed and glanced lightly at the wet clothes she happened upon. She decided to take off her dripping wet clothes and take a relaxing warm shower. She took off her shoes and socks while looking on in disgust at how soggy they became. She then slowly walked towards the hallway to her right and made another turn to the left into a Western style bathroom and proceeded to unceremoniously throw her clothes upon the ground.

She then took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, thinking gently, 'Wow, things sure have changed a lot for me since then…' and walked toward the shower. 'I wonder what the Tendos are doing' she thought as she let out a long sigh as she stepped into a shower.

As she closed the curtain of the shower and turned the knobs for warm water she felt it stream down her body and drag her hair across her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned toward the streaming water, flowing her hair across her shoulders with her hands and sighed while thinking upon the time when she been put in her cursed form permanently.

_Flashback_

Vegetation was everywhere, including rare creatures in the wild such as the Giant Panda, as well as their food source, bamboo. It seemed to be so exotic with such variety of a rain forest, without the dangers. A younger looking form of the woman is seen here, as she seems to be wearing a gi instead of normal clothes. Not only did she look ragged from exhaustion, but also from what seemed to be that it was worn out. She seemed to be annoyed at something, or possibly someone.

A man was with her, he was middle-aged and old. His small glasses seemed to balance on his nose as the bandana on his head looked like it had seen better days such as the gi the girl was wearing, but what was strange was that he was also wearing the same type of gi. He was muttering gibberish, but it included something along the lines of "Nodoka is going to kill me…"

They seemed to be following a man in a type of Chinese military suit, except without any emblems or badges upon it. He was speaking in broken Japanese to the man and girl who followed him.

"Please Honored Sirs, follow me for Amazon Village!" he spoke with his strong Chinese accent. He seemed to be nervous of something, and the girl noticed this with a suspicion that the so called "guide" was leading them into a trap.

"Alright, but you better not try to pull anything funny! I'm warning you, if anything happens I'm going to have your head after what just happened to me." The girl spoke with a seething anger that backed up her threat.

"Shut up boy, the guide will lead us to the village so that we may be cured of our weaknesses. To think that my own son should become a girl like this! I'm so ashamed of what's become of you!" the man spoke with fake tears coming out.

"Shut up Pops, it's your own damn fault for bringing us here anyway. If you hadn't, I wouldn't become a girl!" the girl replied in an irritated manner.

At this the man began to become angry, "This was for the art boy! You should be ready at any moment to give up your life for it! It's the most important thing in the world!" He yelled with a vengeance against the girl. He was not very happy about what happened and he decided to take his anger out on the girl who seems to be his "son" as he puts it.

The girl just seemed to get even more pissed off at this, knowing that she had worked over 10 years to achieve the level of martial arts she was at right now, only to have everything so disregarded. "I was willing to give up my life for the art, but not my manhood!" she spoke while gritting her teeth, "It's not the same! Now I've lost my life AND my dignity from what you left it at!"

She proceeded to toss a rock at her father and somehow he seemed to trip over a tree-branch in the path. The tree then decided to spray water all over the man, and in the blink of an eye he turned into a giant panda. While many people would find this awkward, the girl just stared at it and proceeded to pound it over the head for being there.

The panda then pulled a sign out of nowhere that had the words "Ite!" on it. She then lifted up the panda with one arm and slung it over her shoulder. The guide just looked on in amazement at this young girl who was still even more powerful then he would ever hope to be. They then continued their walk in silence as the approached the gates of what seemed to be the Chinese Amazon Village.

"Why stupid panda eat Shampoo's prize!" Shampoo exclaimed in anger while pointing her bonboris at the panda named Genma.

Genma stopped eating and started to look around in confusion as to why this crazy girl with purple hair pointed her weapon at him "Honored champion! Please forgive us! They are foreigners who come from Jusenkyo to ask for cure!" The Guide said very frantically while on his knees and bowing down.

Then an old shriveled up gnome of a woman came up to them. "Hey guide, what's with the old hag?" Ranko, who happened to be the girl, said. "No honored sir! She is honored elder of tribe!" The guide expressed even more frantically as he began to speak rapid Chinese to try to apologize, but the elder seemed to ignore his words completely and then spoke.

"For that insult, I will lock you in your curse forever!" The Amazon elder exclaimed. The elder started to chant slowly as the guide continued to try to stop her, as she was chanting her hands started to glow with a mysterious green light, as the light shot out at Ranko, she felt nothing change, she laughed at the elder, "Thanks for the show you old ghoul, but I don't think your fancy little magic show worked!"

She then proceeded to look for hot water to pour upon her. She then proceeded to take some hot water from a kettle nearby and pour it over her head. This happened to be naught, as she saw that no change occurred.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranko yelled as she fell to her knees and began crying. Genma also started crying while saying "NOOOOOO my boy is forever a weak pathetic girl! Now Nodoka will kill me for sure! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_End flashback _

As Ranko snapped back into reality she decided to once again recall how she coped with becoming a girl forever. At first she was a sad wreck due to her father's poor parenting and views. The Amazons took pity on her, but sadly could do nothing to reverse the lock as it seemed that Jusenkyo had other plans for her.

She came back to Japan with her father and moved here to Nermia. They proceeded to move into a small apartment complex with 2 rooms and a bathroom. It was a small apartment, but it had a kitchen/living room with a bedroom, so it was enough to live by since Genma went to visit his old "training buddy" as he seemed to refer to him as.

The Tendos were somewhat strange people. The father of the household was a wreck ever since his wife died and failed to take proper care of his family. The eldest daughter, Kasumi, had soft brunette hair that flowed down such as her own, but she did not have a social life and lived as a house-wife of a sort.

The middle daughter, Nabiki, had a sharper looking hair color, although it was still brown, the hair was more resistant in a way. It was in a bowl cut, but it suited her as she was the intellectual type.

Now the youngest daughter, Akane, was just the kicker. She wasn't very good at anything, except for martial arts. She wasn't trained nearly as severely as Ranko, but she was still good enough to be a common bully, which she had indeed seemed to have become. She thought males were lesser, just like the Chinese Amazons, but also it seemed that she had a temper problem. The smallest things would set her off, and one of those things happened to be boys in general. Its things like this that caused Ranko to believe that Akane was a lesbian. She was raised as a princess because her sisters took care of her and her father let her do whatever she wanted. She seemed to have a thing for Ranko, but Ranko refused to get close to Akane at all.

She then shut off the water after noticing she had been absentmindedly washing her hair and herself. She walked out and dried herself with a towel and blow dried her hair. She then wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out across the hallway into a room.

The room was a medium sized room with a simple desktop computer set up in the top-right corner with 2 small speakers and a subwoofer. It also had an upright style computer on the ground with a 17' flat screen monitor. Very nice, yet still simple in my own opinion. There was also an alarm clock on it, most likely strategically placed so that she would actually have to get out of bed to turn it off.

The bed had a wooden frame that touched the floor, but it didn't have a spring box so it was relatively shorter then most beds. It touched the left wall behind the computer set up, right next to the window of the room; it was centered rather then being completely out of place. It had a comforter with just a baby bluish color along with 2 pillows across the top.

There was a closet on the right wall on the part closer to the entrance, but was very short. She dropped the towel she held around herself, and walked towards the closet with a sigh. As she opened it she noticed that she didn't really have any clothes that she would wear to sleep, so she just put on some plain white panties along with a white sports bra.

Closing the closet door, she stepped away and then crawled into her bed, resting her head across one of the pillows to gaze outside into the world of Nermia once again and fell into a deep sleep.

Ranko suddenly woke up to a loud knock on her door; she didn't feel like opening it at first, but then slowly rose to answer it. It seemed to be a little too long for the knocker, so he proceeded to break down the door. It turned out to be Genma, and he seemed to be irritated at the moment, but nonetheless he held up a sign saying 'Get up Boy, were going to visit the Tendos'

Ranko looked at the alarm clock on her desk. She noted that is said 4 AM, so rather then being a time of day, her father had decided to wake her up this early.

"Do you know what time it is Pops?" She stated attempting to hide her displeasure as her father sweat-dropped and raised a sign saying 'No?' "It's 4 in the morning, and I'm going back to sleep. The Tendos can wait cause I'm too sleepy to get up. You try to pull this again and I'ma shove that sign up where the sun don't shine.

She just turned over away from her father and yet again faced the window. This was for naught once again as her father decided to punish his disobedient child with a sign to head to knock her out. She was quickly drug out of bed and her father put a tank top saying 'Piss me off and you'll pay' with an image of a middle finger sticking out. She had Chinese pants on, memoirs of the Chinese Amazons.

Moving quickly now, Genma took Ranko's leg and ran out the window with her trailing behind. He ran out and fell a story, but quickly recovered and ran toward the Tendo home. Many people stood by wondering 'Did that girl survive from falling on her head from a story?' Of course, then they just shrugged their shoulders and walked away figuring, 'Only in Nermia' of course.

It took a full 10 minutes to reach the Tendo home, and by this time Ranko was up and very pissed off at Genma. "You fat fool! Why'd you hit me just to get here! I doubt they're even up right now!" she yelled with pure malice at Genma. In response he raised a sign saying 'Of course they're up! The path of a martial artist is fraught with peril!'

"Of course it is Pops, that's why you always sit on your fat butt makin me do all the work!" she countered while crossing her arms across her chest. She was going to say more, but then the door to the front gate opened.

"Oh! Hi Ranko, how have you been? It's been such a long time since you last visited! Come in!" Stated the ever calming Kasumi as Ranko began to lose her anger as she said,

"Thank you for the invitation inside Kasumi. I'll be glad to leave this panda behind and join you inside."

Well how did you like my first chapter? I hope you will review and tell me if anything needs changing or if you liked the story, if you find anything wrong plz tell me immediately.


End file.
